


【神都夜行录】【降妖师x应龙】爽文003

by yimeiyinbi



Category: SHENDU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeiyinbi/pseuds/yimeiyinbi
Summary: #神都夜行录##降妖师x应龙#依旧是之前两趟车的降妖师。阅前指南&避雷说明※后期有女装攻。※应龙对待降妖师的态度与游戏中略有出入。※降妖师背景为私设，对此进行大致说明：降妖师虽为路天凌关门弟子，但双亲健在，是大家之子。降妖师很小就被人皇剑认可，所以应龙在降妖师小时候起就陪伴在他身边。降妖师的双亲不太管他，所以日常起居、听课念书等等除去侍女，都由应龙代为照顾、督促。降妖师虽为应龙主上，但平日（表面上）主动权都握在应龙手中，所以文中应龙对待降妖师的态度可能没有游戏里那么恭敬。应龙对“乖顺的降妖师”抱有连自己都不太清楚的不可告人的情感，照顾降妖师的十几年中其实都是在遵从本心，想要把降妖师培养成他“想要的性格”来照顾←但是万万没想到降妖师人小鬼大，为了吃他硬是装了十几年乖孩子都没被发现。文中应龙已恢复所有力量，但外貌仍旧依照原皮描写。降妖师设定：19岁，170cm，还在长身体，风度翩翩的天然黑。





	【神都夜行录】【降妖师x应龙】爽文003

<场景一>降妖师病了  
好歹也算是看着降妖师长大，故而自家降妖师一到换季就特别容易染病这点应龙心里是最清楚的。这不，刚过立春，降妖师就又是风寒又是发烧一头栽在了书案上。往年多是只感风寒，这回许是司里事务繁重，身体扛不住了。  
总之，只要自家降妖师开始擤鼻涕，那便是换季的征兆。  
以往都由应龙亲自照顾这小祖宗。不得不说，他还是很喜欢虚弱时候的降妖师的，本就性情乖顺，病倒了软嗒嗒的样子就更为温驯，让他这样的凶兽心底里长出些什么东西刮搔着心扉。  
可自前两次的事儿后，应龙越发不敢直面降妖师，特别是上回甚至被当面“教育”，让他颜面何在？况且他的降妖师又同他所遇到过的人族妖族大为不同，除却好几千年前在战场上厮杀那会儿，此后还真没见过那么“虎”的角色了。应龙一族无论雌雄皆是当之无愧的凶神，何况雄性应龙更为嗜血凶煞，而不仅能面不改色直言不讳地对着上古战神说“我想上你”，还能抱怨其技术不好的，古往今来恐怕只有降妖师一人有这胆量了。  
那之后应龙每每想起那两晚，都会默默地将黑着的俊脸埋进手掌心里。  
明明降妖师以前只会夸我的……不就是交欢吗？难道不是进去捅几下就好了吗？而且同族也都是这样做的啊，没见被上的那些妖有什么不满。  
唔好像也不能这么说，毕竟对应龙一族抱有不满的话早就一命呜呼了才是。  
“殿下……”  
“！！”  
裸露的臂膀上忽然传来带着灼热温度的触碰，差点没让正出神的应龙从椅子上跳起来。大妖反应敏捷觉察到自己的失态，在降妖师还没发现前便已恢复到了故作镇定的模样。  
“有事？”  
“想喝水。”虚弱的青年说话也有气无力。说来自家降妖师发育期里变声那会儿，他还以为会是跟他性格相差无几的清丽声线，可事实嘛……事实的确是跟降妖师这如狼似虎的性格相差无几……要不是他平日里说话细声细语，大概其他妖族是要以为当今人皇剑主是个农人了。而现下降妖师淌着鼻涕呼吸不畅，虚弱的话音间带着浓重鼻音，听起来软软糯糯……看，还有那双尝过好几次的唇瓣，现在舔上去的话会不会是……  
可恶。  
滚出去。  
“殿下……渴……”青年拽住应龙的手腕没有力道地晃动几下，替他把半游离的灵魂给拉了回来。  
“哦、嗯，好。”可恶……还是喊雨师和飞廉来照看他吧。  
不行，怎么好像我做贼心虚似的？一个病恹恹的人族有什么好怕的？  
应龙将侍女刚送进来的热白开倒了一茶碗递给降妖师，降妖师见到那不停向外冒着的白气脸上挂起了“不高兴”三个大字，可应龙的魂灵头又飘出去了，全然没有注意到，就这么愣愣地保持端茶碗的姿势等着降妖师接过去。  
青年虽然不满，却没出声，就这么等着，一直等到开水的热度透过厚厚的碗壁烫到了应龙。  
“嘶——”应龙一族本就不喜高温，人族的正常体温于他们而言已经是能接受的最高热度了，可这热白开得是人族体温的翻一番，烫得他倒吸了口冷气。  
“不是要喝水吗？”虽然被烫着了，但再怎么样也不能让自己的主上看眼色，更何况对方还是个病号，只好自己吃进，换了个手端碗。  
降妖师的脸色变得更差了。十几年相处下来还能不知道殿下什么性格么？可也没见过傻成这样的呀？嗯……浴池那次例外。  
然而看着依旧无动于衷的大妖，青年只好作罢。他伸出双臂想捧住应龙捏碗的手，却指尖刚触到细鳞，对方就连带着茶碗缩了回去。  
“应龙，你怎么了？”青年不解，皱眉看向他，“我不过想喝口水而已。”  
面前的高挑龙族支吾了半晌。  
“哦、你看，水太烫了。我方才没注意。”说着他运起一道气，只见原本白腾腾一坨的雾气霎时间便雪花般消融了。  
“这样应该能喝了。”他又将茶碗递给降妖师，“对了，有个叫‘夕辉’的妖怪你还记得吗？”  
呼——殿下今天到底是怎么了？那么魂不守舍的。平日里才不会说那么多无关紧要的话。算了，就当不知道吧。  
“之前跟着那两位东瀛大妖一起来的、年纪看上去挺小的妖是吗？”  
“是。”  
“怎么了？莫非是东瀛那边又出事了？上头又派他们来……”  
“不是。”  
欸——？殿下今天真的很不对劲诶，就算往日一板一眼不太好接近的样子，但也从来都没有打断过我啊。到底怎么了？  
“……”突然意识到自己唐突了的大妖一时又无言以对。  
“不是什么？”青年在内心默默翻了个白眼，还是给应龙了个台阶下。  
“哦。他原本是想来拜访你的，说是另一位叫‘黄昏’的妖怪托他带了点东瀛特产来。我和他说了今日你不便招待他，本来想打发走的……”  
“夕辉在哪儿？”   
“？？？”  
看着登时一脸喜出望外的降妖师，应龙忽觉胸腔里泛上了股酸味儿。  
“呃……他听闻你因降妖司事务操劳病倒了，就主动留下来做饭了。”  
“哇——！”  
“不你别乱动，外面很冷！”  
应龙一把摁住兴奋得半个人都探在床外的降妖师，将他重新塞回了被褥里。还有，其实他原本想说“是我告诉夕辉你病倒了”的，因为“是我告诉”的这一点很重要啊！  
“喝完了吗？还要吗？”  
青年摇摇头将茶碗递还给了应龙。  
“那你再睡会儿吧，等要吃晚饭了我来喊你。”  
“殿下，留步。”  
应龙其实是不打算回头的，但仅限于降妖师喊他“殿下”以外的称呼时。可他的这位机灵的降妖师怎会不懂呢？即使正烧着脑子，唯独面对应龙时，他是不能也不会马虎的。  
“还有何吩咐？”  
“我没力气说话，你能过来点吗？”   
应龙真是信了他的邪。  
“唔……再过来点。” 降妖师卧在榻里像头新生的小鹿，脆弱又惹人怜爱。  
应龙啊应龙，你到底还要上多少次当才会长点记性？  
他弯下高挑腰身，将脸凑到青年面前：“还有什么需……唔！？”  
降妖师猝不及防地吻了上去，他烧得并不厉害，可双唇的温度却是要灼伤应龙一般让他条件反射想要逃走。而这些反应都在青年意料之中。他轻扣住心上人的脸庞，仅仅是双唇贴附，没有深入下去。应龙面对平日的他都不敢做多大动作，面对现在的他就更不会——应该说不敢——使力了。  
应龙整条龙都僵住了，身上覆着的鳞片又细细密密地张开了小口。他依旧习惯不了降妖师的吻，可比起“习惯”这个说法，更多的是他怕自己又会因为降妖师撩拨而失去理智——甚至可以说，他的降妖师论危险程度近乎于人族中的烛龙。  
而青年因风寒无法用鼻子顺畅呼吸，贴附着他的微张着的柔软唇瓣间断续呼出的热度仿佛要沸腾他的血液。再这样下去……  
啊啊，听，降妖师被堵塞的鼻喉间发出的黏糊鼻音，真是美妙啊……如果撬开他的贝齿，用舌头捣弄里面的软肉，让黏腻的涎水不断溢出到来不及咽下的程度，然后死死封住他这张能说会道的的嘴，唔……对了，之前那次可真是舒服，想必现在更为敏感炙热，好想……好想放进去试试……让他无法呼吸，让他向我求饶……  
青年像是在等着大妖的回应，亲吻的行为只停于表面。  
可恶……让我走……  
我……受不……  
滚开……  
好……想……  
大妖探出湿软舌尖触到了青年的唇珠，感受到青年顺从地打开牙关，他便得寸进尺舔舐起青年唇谷，可就在他想直捣城池时，青年一个用力推开了他。  
屋里的煞气刹那间灰飞烟灭，映于应龙蓝眸中的一点猩红也随之褪却，他似是大梦初醒般错愕地看着正把他留在他唇上的唾液舔食干净的降妖师，一言不发。  
“甜吗？殿下。”青年拇指轻划过嘴角，露出一脸笑意。  
应龙依旧僵着身子，情感的浪潮汹涌拍打着他的胸腔，可他脑中竟一片空白。  
“不过今天不行哦~我可还病着呢，殿下只好‘浅尝辄止’了。”  
看着他俊俏的心上人仍旧木头一样杵在那儿，青年便抬手过去想要摸摸他的脸，可这回连指尖都还没碰到，大妖便未留一字夺门而出了。  
“哎呀哎呀，好像有点玩过火了呀。”  
「アレー？？？？？？びっくりした！！」  
「これは龍さんじゃないっすか、どこへ行くんですか。」[1]  
门外传来夕辉疑惑的声音。  
“啊~东瀛的话里有一句叫什么来着？”  
“对了。”青年锤了下掌心，“计划通。”

<场景二>今春多雨  
对于北方而言，一年四季都风凛气燥是再正常不过的了。可今年自入春以来破天荒地总是在下雨，司里好几名身强体壮的同僚因不习惯这突如其来的湿气都纷纷染上了湿毒，皮肤上一片片地蔓延起带着脓水的小孢子，甚至让平日里穿着不羁的游侠儿们都老老实实裹起身子。体力跟不上脑力的青年便更不用说，立春的时候发了寒热，现下又细雨绵绵了两周，人还没被纷涌而来的事务再次压垮，看着整日阴云密布的天空精神也已萎靡不振了。  
“不想上班……不想——！”  
“不思进取。本月扣你两成俸禄。”  
“不讲道理！去年的年终奖励都还没发！年都过完了！”  
“降妖除魔本就是我等分内之事，况且我看去年都是应龙殿下在帮你打理事务。”  
“那为什么不给殿下发奖励？”  
“……”掌司一时语塞。  
“罢了罢了。”李淳风摆摆手道，“看在你平日兢兢业业的份上，这扣去的两成俸禄就当年终犒劳发还给你了吧。”  
“？？？”  
在司外等候的应龙看着手握两把竹蜻蜓的青年一脸忧郁地走了出来，虽然不太清楚细节，不过野兽的直觉告诉应龙：这事儿不能问。  
“回去了？”大妖低眉看向自家这位比自己矮了快一个脑袋的降妖师。  
“……”青年黑着脸捏了捏手中竹蜻蜓，忽然一把塞给了应龙，“喏，师叔奖励你的。不要客气。”  
应龙好生接过那些被降妖师捏得不太齐整的竹蜻蜓，有些疑惑：“现在有固定住所的妖也能拿补贴了？”  
“你好像很开心的样子哦。”降妖师瞥了他一眼，可惜应龙丝毫没有听出他语气里的不高兴。  
“酪樱桃吃吗？”  
“什么？”青年以为自己听错了。  
“正好今天还早。”   
这……怎么回事？这不是平时的殿下，殿下才不会说那么好听的话！  
“又不是小姑娘家……”他嘀咕道。  
“看你师姐经常会送酪樱桃给你，还以为是你喜欢吃。原来是我错会了。”  
“嗯……”  
我“嗯”个什么啊！快说“我喜欢吃”啊！这可是殿下主动邀请千载难逢啊！就算用的是我的俸禄也无所谓啊！  
“那便回去吧。”  
回什么回啊！就不能坚决一点吗？你平日里的独断专行劲都去哪儿了！用在该用的地方好嘛！  
“不、没有，也不是不……阿嚏！  
“又着凉了？”应龙凑近青年问道，“果然是该早些回去，你身子太弱了。”  
大妖那一年四季都偏凉的覆着龙鳞的肌肤贴了上来，早春时节的青年依旧套了不少衣服，可这裹着浓郁水汽的、独属于应龙的气息却真如水般渗透过层层叠叠的布料，在青年身上淌了开去。  
真是的，明明自己都吃过他几回了，怎么反而现在跟个初恋少女一样心中悸动呢？  
“心不在焉的，头晕？”  
啧，这条龙到底有没有点自觉？便宜被占得还不够多是么？  
青年甩了个眼神过去，语气平稳：“不怕我亲你了么？”  
“光天化日？”应龙心中动摇一瞬，即便如此，他也不想输在气势上。  
可还没等青年回应，阴云密布的天上又下起雨来，他本一手揽着降妖师硬塞过去的竹蜻蜓，一手提着柄油纸伞，伞不好撑。降妖师虽然皮了些，但也仍是他应当效忠的“主上”，况且他又比他高了那么多，怎么也不能让降妖师来撑伞。  
而青年也懂他的意思，自觉地收回了那些竹蜻蜓。  
看着哑口无言的降妖师，应龙心中颇为得意，不过就在他撑好伞骨想要替降妖师遮雨时，却听得身旁青年嘀咕了一句：“又不是不敢。”  
依然没有褪去冬季凛冽的春风掀起了那柄未被应龙握住的梨花白油纸伞。他已好久没有回去过南方了，那温软的风与绵绵的雨，还有带着淡雅花香的缭绕气息，却在此时此地的北方、在他的降妖师面前，跃然于双唇之上。

<场景三>晚来雨迢迢（伪·应龙x降妖师，夜袭）  
青年有些惊讶他的殿下今日居然没有躲着他，大概是习惯了他这不要脸的架势。  
这样反而不太让人想下手了呢。青年坐在案前寻思着，视线粘在了背对着他的应龙身上。  
也不知是不是这视线热烈得仿佛有了温度，应龙忽觉背后传来一阵虚无触感，不由倒吸了口冷气。莫非是这小祖宗又在琢磨什么不正经的事了？  
他现下只是受乌灵之托给青年送些慰问品，顺便看看他有没有在好好念书，稍留片刻便离开。  
“哎呀呀，看看这只小闺女，多懂事。诶等等，她就要回去了？”  
“你的师叔说今年多雨，对她不太好，所以让她早点回定西镇了。”  
“也是。今年雨水频繁，司里的大家都怨声载道。我上回问了问雨师姐姐，这雨水大多并非她的作为，可也没觉察到什么奇怪的妖气，师叔也不以为然，说只是罕见气候无需担忧。不过殿下自照看我开始就已很少能回南方了，洛阳现在的气候殿下应该很喜欢吧？”  
“和南方比起来这点雨水还差得太远，不过聊胜于无。”  
“啊啊~你这下是开心了，可真的好冷啊！”青年搁下手中毛笔整个人瘫在了书案上。  
“明日要上承李淳风的报告写完没？都快亥时了，你这段时间的工作效率越来越低，心猿意马的，这可不是人皇剑主所为之事。”  
“好——严——格——”青年支起身子后又仰倒在椅背上，拖长的音节听得应龙气不打一处来，“我也不想的嘛，可你看阴雨连绵的，人族可不似你们应龙一族，我们可是像小草一样要晒太阳的。”  
“野草还能‘春风吹又生’，哪像你那么孱弱。平时让你多锻炼不听，得了病还不是自讨苦吃。”  
“唉，殿下说什么都是。我可孱弱了，这种天晚上冻得都睡不着觉呢。可惜乌灵回去了，不然还想抱着她睡觉呢。”青年朝应龙甩了两个眼色，不过对方似乎并没有明白话中含义。  
“即使是金乌落羽，即便你身为降妖师，乌灵的热度也不是你能长时间承受的。”  
“嗯，有道理。那不如——”青年从椅子上直起腰，一手摩挲下巴，眼珠乌溜溜地转一圈恍然大悟道，“那不如喊烛龙来吧，他看起来挺暖和的，当个抱枕应该很不错。”  
“胡闹！”  
看吧，果然。  
“那不如委屈殿下替我……”  
“不行！”  
“那可不成，晚上睡不好，第二天干活都提不起精神，如此反复岂不又要被殿下教训了？殿下也该替我想想嘛，所以果然还是喊烛龙来吧，他之前还和我抱怨过总住降妖司看师叔脸色不自在，这回不是正好？我这就去写张符通传降妖司。”青年在应龙眼皮子底下一溜烟便钻到了门口，正欲拉门便瞧大妖扑过来想要截住他。  
“殿下，这可是屋子里，你比不过我~”青年侧身躲开攻势，身躯高大的应龙在屋内被限制了活动范围，即使看出这是假动作，也来不及拦下降妖师了。  
可就在青年刚哼着不着调的曲子跨出两步时，腰间突然缠上一条粗长东西，一下便被扯回了屋内。  
应龙此时有点后悔。不、应该说是悔之莫及。  
“尾巴！！！”还被缠着的降妖师欣喜若狂一把抱住靠近尾根处肥硕的龙尾，整张脸都贴了上去。  
“快放开！”应龙吓得松开了禁锢，可又不敢甩开他，并且这尾巴刚现出原形，也没法那么快就隐去，只剩被降妖师揩油的份。  
“啊啊这鳞片的触感真是太棒了！”  
“成何体统！”  
“下面捏起来好有弹性唔——”降妖师干脆连鼻子也用上了。  
应龙一直以为天底下敢动他龙尾的人族古往今来只会有蚩尤一个，却没想到当今人皇剑主不仅敢上龙，甚至还敢对龙尾上下其手。这顺序是不是反了？  
“再不住手我动真格了！”  
“好啊，只要殿下答应晚上陪我睡觉，我就停手。好滑好好摸~”  
看着降妖师又要凑上去的脸应龙当机立断退让道：“我答应你，别摸了！”

待应龙在降妖师身边躺下时，外头依旧雨声淅沥。  
青年最近的确精神不太好，应龙掀开被子时他已犯迷糊了，只因屋里屋外都太潮湿被寒气吊着，迟迟无法入眠。而应龙一族体温虽偏凉，却也好过这个季节太多。  
“老实睡觉，别想做小动作。”早已收去尾巴的龙族大妖横卧下来，对于长有鳞片的他而言本并不需要衣物御寒，不过为了降妖师还是好生将被褥盖好了。  
青年应答的声音如若细蚊，朝应龙那儿挪了挪身子后便阖眼睡去了。  
其实他尚只有六七岁那会儿经常会睡在应龙身边，北方严寒难耐，对于一位父母经常不在家的孩子而言太过孤苦，所以晚上经常摸去应龙那儿睡觉。那时的应龙也仅是看在他的身份上对他礼让三分，对于不喜欢人类的上古悍将而言，就算是降妖师，也不能仗着自己还是个小孩就为所欲为。不过真要被黏上，他也不会对人家怎么样，幸而降妖师从小就乖巧懂事、八面玲珑，睡个觉也安安静静，应龙便也就默许了。  
这么一说，应龙恍惚想起了什么。对啊，降妖师原本只是个因为被人皇剑认可而让他不以为意的人族啊，可渐渐地自己好像已经习惯了留在他身边。那么现在的降妖师对他而言是什么样的存在呢？手把手带大，所以是自己的孩子吗？似乎并不是；主上呢？虽奉其为主，却又不似主从那般疏离，况且与其他人皇相比，他对降妖师的态度可随性多了。  
那究竟是什么呢？  
身边青年吐息渐趋平缓，看模样是睡沉了。  
窗门都被掩得密不透风，屋内漆黑一片，耳畔唯有降妖师的呼吸萦绕，鼻尖唯有降妖师的气味飘散。而在越来越深的夜色里，降妖师的气息也越发浓稠起来。  
忽地一条手臂搭在难以入眠的应龙腰上，接着是一张热乎乎的脸贴在了肩膀处。应龙差点以为是降妖师又在捣鼓什么坏心思装睡，扭头看去却瞧青年像还只有六七岁的时候埋在他肩头睡得正酣，应龙鬼使神差侧过身去将他揽入怀中，青年便一头埋进了胸间。  
“……软……”  
“嗯？”降妖师睡梦见咕哝一声，应龙条件反射以为是在喊他。  
“尾巴……好好摸……还想……摸……”  
仔细听才知道是在说梦话呢。  
降妖师许是不知摸龙尾是何含义，不过不知道也好，要是知道了指不定又要打什么歪主意了。就是以后果然不能随便放尾巴出来啊，被降妖师那样摸感觉真的很奇怪……  
降妖师的头发很长，虽然平日里都会好生束起一个髻，实际散下来倒是都及腰了，故而晚上睡觉为了不压到头发，他都会将头发拢到胸前随意扎一下。现在降妖师箍着他的腰身，整个人都贴得他牢牢的，额前刘海与胸前垂下的发丝搭在他胸口，随着青年平稳的呼吸细细软软地抚着他。  
真是……乖顺无比。  
他的手掌开始不安分地在他身上游移。青年上着短衣，并无腰带束缚，贴着这算不上厚的布料，掌心下那绵延起伏的触感犹为明晰，一路向下摸去，是尚未褪去少年人影子的稍显单薄的腰身，他大掌使上几分力道摁捏几下，这身肉倒也有些劲道。  
衣物被大妖揉得有些凌乱，当触到不经意间露出的肌肤时，大妖将手探入了衣物中抚摩。  
“嗯……”睡梦中的青年低吟一声，他像是趁夜偷盗的贼般蓦地停下了手上动作——却没有把手撤出去。  
待到青年又没了反应，那只手便再次胡作非为起来：先是柔韧的腰身仿佛有咒术似的让他的手掌流连忘返，接着沿背脊间那道沟壑缓缓向上，这看似弱不禁风的人族青年竟也有着能靠触摸就可辨知的肌理线条。他因这带着非比寻常意味的抚摸睡得不太安稳，背部的肌肉动作起来向浪涛般在掌心下起伏。  
要不要趁他熟睡干脆办了呢？  
凶神一边思忖着，那只不安分的手一边滑向了裤腰。  
“唔……”青年好像有些缺氧，他从应龙胸间抬起脸想吸入点空气，灼热的吐息恰好喷洒在应龙下颚上，虽然屋内太黑降妖师的脸看不真切，应龙却从这个吐息中尝出了危险的味道。  
他低下头伸出舌头舔上青年双瓣，脑海中陡然浮现出降妖师发寒热那日强吻他后抹着嘴角意犹未尽的模样，便撬开他的牙关吮吸起那日未能尝到的花蜜来。  
青年依旧没有醒来，所以也没有反抗，只是偶尔会有断续低吟从喉间溢出。面对如此温顺的降妖师，应龙的侵犯也柔和不少。  
他的利爪挑断裈上细绳，大掌一把捏住降妖师浑圆的臀不知餍足地揉捏起来，熟睡的人儿呜咽一声，腿不小心蹭在了大妖圆鼓鼓的裤裆上，这下可算完了……应龙手指摸进他臀缝间按压，在那个令他食髓知味的小穴口徘徊，青年像是不满足，身体贴得应龙更为紧密，双腿也耐不住在梦境中磨蹭，磨得应龙那物涨得发痛。  
这可是你自找的。  
应龙干脆将青年亵裤褪至膝弯，随意撸动了两三把，果不其然，在如此挑逗之下，即使是熟睡之人也起了反应。  
做得太过降妖师定会醒来，那么不如依他头一回的方法。  
“说好要还你的，降妖师。”应龙在他耳边用梦魔般迷离的嗓音说道。  
两根炙热的肉杵就像那一人一妖紧紧贴合，降妖师也不知在做着什么美梦就是醒不来，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟不断，一条腿还搭了上去。  
可恶……侧躺着干不够爽……  
应龙抬起身来将降妖师仰面翻了过去，自己撑着一只手在他身侧，刚想握住那两根东西却发现被子没盖严。  
啧、人类真是麻烦。  
降妖师的呻吟变了调，带着不满的哼哼，这下两条腿都搭上他的腰，一条手还甩到了被子外头。  
“别闹啊……”应龙忍着欲望将降妖师的手好生收进被子里，这下才匐在他身上挺动起来。  
降妖师的性器没有他的粗实，皮也嫩得很，要说快感是比他那个小穴要差远了，只是那根东西也像降妖师一样生机勃勃的，那份让他恋恋难舍的温度在他的指尖与欲望上跳动着。  
呼……再快一点……为什么降妖师还没有醒来？就算被他嘲笑也没关系，就算再被上一次也无所谓，快用你那副淫浪的模样爽射我啊。  
室内充斥着出水的性器互相磨擦的黏腻声响，以及大妖按捺不住的急促呼吸，还有青年断续低沉的呻吟。  
出不来……可恶……快想想办法……快想想降妖师之前是怎么做的……  
他又去舔青年的唇瓣，这下对方居然回应了起来，应龙以为是降妖师醒来了，握着性器的手一紧，弄疼了还在睡梦中的身下人，刚探进去的舌头被他咬了一口。龙血尝起来也是有些甜的，青年无意识地双臂勾住大妖使出了吸奶的劲在应龙口中求索，完全没了平日的温润模样。可现在上下两难的境地容不得应龙分神，他只好扛着青年像是风卷云残般的吻继续耕耘。  
还差一点……就要快了……唔……  
“殿下……”  
“！！”  
“应龙……”  
他早已能在黑暗中看清降妖师了，他依旧双眸紧闭、眼睫似是因为睡不安稳轻微颤动着。  
是梦呓么？到底在做什么梦……  
“想要……”  
“是……”应龙回应道，“马上就给你……呼……”  
他刚说完想再加点力道，哪料青年勾着自己的腿突然用力，胯也猛烈抽动起来，这突如其来的快感激得应龙没忍住呻吟出了声。  
“应龙……”  
“啊……就快了……”  
“我喜欢你……”  
近在咫尺的降妖师半掀开眼睫，这对在黑夜中闪烁着黑曜石般光泽的眸子掉进了那一汪清泉之中，霎时碧波涌动、春水四溅。  
只是醒来的降妖师并没有给应龙喘息的机会便一脚将他踹下了床榻，大妖一言不发拉好裤子——他的那根东西依旧半硬着，好像没有出精完全的样子，单膝着地跪在榻边听候降妖师惩处。  
“殿下，大晚上的想什么呢？我就奇怪怎么今天明明只是想好好睡一觉，梦里却在和你翻云覆雨。”  
“……”  
“我还苦恼头一回明明做得挺爽的，这次怎么不行了？是我伺候得不周到么？结果睁眼就看到殿下在夜袭主上呢。”青年起身去摸油灯，“不过殿下倒是自觉，怎么不干脆‘一不做二不休’进来爽爽？”  
大妖依旧低着脑袋，青年自是清楚他这副屈尊模样不过都是佯装出来的，也没什么兴致同他继续说下去。  
“依你所言不能射在里面。”  
青年将点着的油灯凑近应龙，橙黄色的火焰窜动着，即便是这么一颗小小的火苗，靠近时的温度也灼得他很不自在，但是自己有错在先，就算降妖师想烧他也是理所应当的事。  
“这身衣服前日才好不容易晾干，又脏了。”  
“属下知罪。”  
“何罪之有？”  
“……”  
“脸抬起来，瞧瞧你干的‘好事’。”  
大妖遵言抬头看向青年面庞，这张还有些睡意朦胧的脸孔上残留着被溅射到的浊液，在火光照亮下将他称得尤为淫糜。  
“我……我去打盆水来……”应龙立下就想赶紧逃离降妖师的身边，都没等降妖师应允就自顾自站起了身，两步并做一步迅速撤到屋门前。就在他刚想打开屋门时，两只手毫不客气地拍在了木门上，只听身后贴上来的人声线低沉道：  
“殿下莫急，事情可还没了呢。既然是殿下弄脏的，那舔干净便是了。”  
大妖僵在原地不敢动弹，可没能完全释放的燥热在下腹中翻涌着，他真的不知道他的这位满腹心机的降妖师还会做出什么让他失控的事来。  
“殿下，这是命令。转过来，舔干净。”  
罢了，本就是自己鬼迷心窍，况且只是替降妖师把脏污弄干净而已，如何能够拒绝？  
“是，遵命。”应龙恢复了往常冷淡的语调，转身面对青年，举手投足间看不出丝毫犹豫，捧起他的脸仔细舔食起那些白浊来。  
好腥。他自己的东西与降妖师的混在了一道，这腥味是与鲜血不同的味道，并不好吃。  
“唔！”  
降妖师的手突然捏住了他藏于裤中的两颗饱满随意蹂躏。  
“要好好舔干净哦应龙~”  
“唔……遵命……”  
应龙觉得自己可能真的出问题了，为什么自己不甩开降妖师的手呢？为什么明明被算计了好几回，现在的他却仍在心底期待着什么呢？  
“脖子那边也有哦。”  
他的唇舌沿着那些淫液来到了青年唇角边。  
“没有的地方不可以舔哟殿下。”说话间青年的手转而抚上了又已勃起的东西。  
应龙低喘着、努力地想要装出一副镇定自若的样子，却被降妖师隔着布料抠弄铃口的恶劣动作尽数粉碎，腰一软整条龙直接倒在了门上。  
“这可不行呢殿下，看来只能换种方式了。”  
说罢青年那双已经有些冰凉的手直直探入亵裤，抓住那根不知节制的肉棒粗暴揉捏撸动，他的殿下垂着双臂，眼角飞舞一片红，吐息急促得说不出一句完整的话来，鼻间发出的粗沉声响仿若龙族低吟。  
“降……妖师……会……着凉的……”  
正酣享着他的胸腹的降妖师又舔了口口感颇好的腹肌，抬起脸来看了看落魄的殿下，眼中满是意犹未尽。  
他将那大妖的亵裤褪掉一半，不由分说掏出那根猩红的、萦绕着危险气息的肉柱，整个人干脆跪在地上，一口将它吞了进去。  
“啊……”这久违了的口交着实让凶神舒爽无比，温热的口腔和降妖师与他缠绵的舌头都叫他如履云端。  
“怕我冷就快点射干净，应龙。”青年吐出肉棒眼角尖锐地同他说，继而又张开嘴伸出粉嫩的舌头舔弄龟头——他好像是故意想让应龙看。  
大妖低眼将这副淫乱景象尽收眼底，他的脑子越发迷离糊涂起来，他想他可能就栽在这个人族身上了，他还想降妖师的口活似乎比头一回更精进了，他甚至想或许被这降妖师一辈子都吃得死死的也挺好的。  
“哈……要去了……”一只手不由抚上青年脑袋，五指穿插进柔顺黑发间，只是轻轻搭着没有用力。  
“嗯……快……放开……”  
灭顶快感奔涌而来，应龙自知精关快要失守，屈腰想从降妖师口中退出。  
青年似是不快，上半身一个用力将应龙顶在门上，双手紧扣胯骨，来回十几下吮吸搅弄，掌心下的大妖便抖着身子在他嘴里泄了出来。  
“扯平。”

注释：  
[1]：  
「アレー？？？？？？びっくりした！！」  
“啊咧？吓我一跳！”  
「これは龍さんじゃないっすか、どこへ行くんですか。」  
“这不是龙先生吗？你去哪儿呀？”


End file.
